The Diary You Left
by NataliaLea
Summary: Astoria sees the pain Draco is going through being a Death Eater and she is the only one to notice this. Astoria doesn't want Voldemort to have control over her like he has over many but what will she do when her father is in danger? Will she defy the Dark Lord? or Obey him? And what will Draco do when he finds out what is happening to the Greengrass' and especially Astoria!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people i wrote this today and i was happy about it but my opnion isn't that important its what the fellow fanfictioners think :D**_

_**OK PLEASE READ AND TELL ME IF YOU HATE IT OKAY?**_

DISCLAIMER: **_Belongs to the lovely J K Rowling an amazing writer :D_**

* * *

Every day I would sit at the Slytherin table watching the amazing boy in front of me but it pained me watching him losing himself every day because of the dark mark. His once radiant white blonde hair is slightly darker he has gotten a lot paler and under his eyes is really dark.

I couldn't start to imagine how much pain he is going through day by day. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that the Dark Lord was to attack soon but they weren't as scared as Draco I could see his warmth and he wasn't cold at all he just didn't know how to approach things differently.

Ever since my first day at this school has been the best but this year it pained me to see someone I loved dying a bit every day because of some _Halfblood_ that had all the Purebloods tied to his finger.

My family thankfully has not been asked to join in his circle but if they were I knew I would become like Draco lifeless and hurt.

What mostly pained me is that no one noticed the change in Draco as if he was always like this. It makes me angry every time to how oblivious the students and teachers were sometimes. I knew he wanted someone to talk to and cry out his problems to but I was scared to approach him. I was not scared because he was a Death Eater but the fact that he will push me away that I was scared of.

But this morning I wrote him a letter before breakfast, and I was anxious for the letter to appear very soon and to see him read it made very nervous indeed. Finally owls came flying in and I spotted mine the black silky ribbon holding the letter together. I let out the breath I was holding in and examined his face as he opened it.

He had the most delicate hands and it pained me to think those hands were made to murder when the owner has no desire to do such a thing. She could see him read the lines slowly and he was scared at first but he eased back.

Then he looked up and stared back at me with those gorgeous grey eyes, I was first scared then taken aback…. How did he know it was me who wrote it? I didn't sign it or left any clue as to who wrote it. I looked away and walked out of the Great Hall as fast as I could I really couldn't be confronted by Draco.

I feel so stupid for writing to him in the first place, tears started to fall out of my eyes rapidly I knew he would hate me know for doing such a pathetic thing.

At that moment Draco looked up as the girl left the Hall as fast as she could, he regretted for showing her that he knew she has been looking out for him and that she was the one that wrote this letter. The only person in the world that cared about him at this moment was her. No one cared that he was going through so much to handle.

He took out the letter and re read it…..

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you're going through so much this year and I know it must really be bad working for you-know-who._

_ But I want to tell you that I know you need someone to lean on and talk to, I would be delighted to be that person but I'm afraid you'll push me away like you pushed all your friends out of your life._

_I know when you're ready to let someone in and I'll know when that is so till then I cannot tell you who I am. Don't get worried Draco I am not someone dangerous trying to trick you into anything I am someone being sincere offering my hand for a friend in need of my help._

_Lastly Draco I believe deep down you are just a normal boy who is being forced to do things that he does not want to do._

_Yours Sincerely_

He felt a bit of his pain vanish as he read this letter knowing that _Astoria _had written this to him. He stood up abruptly and walked as fast as he could after the girl that cared for him and the only one that did.

He looked around before heading towards the Slytherin dorms as he reached the portrait he saw her.

She was on the floor crying and as soon as she heard his footsteps she raised her head and looked at him.

"Dr-Draco I'm sorry for doing such a thing. I promise it won't happen again"

With that she walked into the portrait and Draco just stood still thinking how much he wanted someone to talk to and that very person he scared away. He felt that now really no-one cared for him.

Astoria ran to her room and sat on the bed and took out the Diary her she would write in this it was a way to let out pain for her.

She was writing about what had just happened when a loud 'pop' distracted her. She looked up and it was her mother fear washed into the girl on her bed.

"Astoria get ready we need to go home today. Okay?"

"Mother is Father alright?" as she said this, her mother's fear was shown in her eyes and Astoria knew it was time to choose their side in this war to come.

"Can I have ten minutes alone before we leave?" her mother just slightly nodded and waited for her outside her room.

With a flick of her wand she had everything in her suitcase but her diary remained on her bed. She picked it up and held it to herself. In this was everything that held her journey in Hogwarts and now she must say goodbye and she maybe never be here ever again.

She picked up her suitcase and slid her diary in her robes and walked out and her mother was smiling weakly at her to ease the fear.

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think and i promise this will get better soon :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello here is the next part...Thank you for reading fanfictioners**_

_**Disclaimer: The story and character belongs to J K Rowling an amazing author :D**_

* * *

She held on her mother and then apparated in their living area where her sister Daphne was sitting on the floor and crying loudly.

She looked around to see if her father was here but he wasn't in this room maybe in his study room. She placed her suitcase down and a house elf appeared.

"Miss wants Limpy to takes your stuff to your room?"

"Yes please and Limpy could you bring a glass of water afterwards?"

The house elf nodded and left Astoria sat down on the sofa where her sisters head laid she brought up her hand and stroked her hair slowly. Daphne looked up to her sister and looked fearful and lost.

"He's going to kill him Astoria! And do you know why he's going to die for us to be safe!"

"No...NO he can't just do that! I will not leave him to die for US!"

She stormed off to her room upstairs and slammed the door shut and lay down on her bed and sobbed till she fell asleep.

Limpy walked in to her room with the glass of water and placed it on her desk and put a blanket over Astoria. Limpy stared at the girl for a long time and tears were in her eyes she then slipped a note under her pillow and whispered "Limpy will miss Miss, pleases forgives me for leaving you alone Miss."

With that Limpy walked out of the room and closed the door this will be the last time she will ever see the young girl because a part of her feared for her life but she was sold know to a different master.

The Greengrass' were never cruel to her and the other house elves and she felt as if she was a part of the family sometimes. But now she felt heartbroken she knew this was very hard for Marcus Greengrass to do something about this situation and he was stressed. He had sold all his house elves to friends and family and is also going to send his family away so that he died alone in the Greengrass Manor.

With a deep sigh and a tear trickled down Limpy's face she was gone.

Astoria woke up to her door being shut and sat up on her bed. She was looking around and saw the glass of water on her table she took it and drank the whole glass. Then she realised something was under her pillow. She felt uneasy as she took the piece of paper.

She could tell it was Limpy her handwriting was a dead giveaway. Astoria had taught her how to write. She was amazed and smiled at those days being a child and pretending to be a teacher and taught her house elf how to read and write.

She read the letter and her tears trickled down onto the paper because she felt alone and that death was near. She cried so loud and started to scream her cries when Daphne and her Mother walked into her room to see what was happening.

Both women ran to Astoria and pulled her into a tight hug. "Its okay love she's going to be safe they all will I promise." Her mother's words were comforting her but she felt defeated already, now she felt the danger Draco felt every second that the Dark Lord was in Malfoy Manor.

Soon Marcus Greengrass, Astoria's father walked in and let out a sigh of relief as he saw that they were all safe.

"Can I talk to Astoria alone? Please?" he said in a pleading but stern voice.

Daphne and her mother both nodded and left the room.

Her father cleared his throat then started speaking "Astoria I know this is going to be hard but you must leave with your mother and sister. He is going to be here tomorrow so you will be leaving tonight."

"No…"

"This is not a decision for you to make. YOU will leave tonight!" her father's voice sounded so loud that probably the whole Manor could hear his voice if there was anyone in there.

Astoria looked into her father's dark eyes and she could see he wasn't going to let her stay but she would not let the crazy _Halfblood _to scare her away and kill her father.

"I will leave but I will be back tomorrow after I see mother and Daphne are safe. And no father I will not run away because there are people in Hogwarts fighting him courageously and if I die to defy him then I will die happily a thousand times!"

She let out her breath that she was holding in and started to take deep breaths as she was panting with anger.

"You can't do anything; do you think he will change his mind if you defy his orders Astoria? No he won't and he will kill you in the most painful ways that you cannot imagine."

"He won't but I hope his followers will change because some are not meant to be on his side father. I will use all my strength and power to defy him to show everyone that not all Purebloods support his psychotic beliefs."

"Astoria I do not want to watch you die in front of me while you're struggling to defy him?"

"No father it is not right for innocent people dying in his hands because everyone fears him! You know who doesn't fear him Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley! They are doing everything to stop this but us Purebloods that think so highly of ourselves and we are the ones that follow the psychotic Lord!"

Astoria's father walked towards her and hugged her tightly he had never realised how fast she's grown and how mature she is. He could tell she was upset about everything happening and he couldn't let her be here tomorrow when he was coming.

She fell asleep in her father's arms and he levitated her slowly towards the carriage where his wife and daughter were waiting. He looked at them and placed Astoria on the seat slowly so she would not wake up and then turned to his youngest daughter and hugged her tightly while she soaked his shirt with her tears.

He pulled her and looked into her eyes to reassure everything was going to be okay but she had to take care of her sister.

Daphne understood what her father was trying to tell her and she nodded and hugged him one last time and whispered "I love you dad."

Her father held back his pain in his voice but strongly whispered back "I love you too dear and I will miss you."

The wife had been standing there shaking and tears falling down on her cheeks. Marcus Greengrass turned around to his wife and held her hands tightly and looked into her deep green eyes. If there was one thing he would never regret in his life and that would be to marry such a beautiful wife.

They stared at each other for a long time until he kissed her forehead and held her tightly and apologized.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I won't be there but you must know I did this to keep you and the girl's safe?" he looked into her eyes to see if she accepted his apology but he couldn't tell because she was full of sadness.

"I don't want any one of you to go through the pain other Death Eater families go through. This is the best option and you know it Victoria so please be happy for me? So that I know I did my part as a good husband and father."

"I…I am going to miss you so much! Take care Marcus and I really do love you."

She hugged him harder and kissed him hard for the last time and he told her for the last time "I love you too my dear."

With that he released her and walked her towards the carriage and the left. He worried so much for them but at least he knew that the order was looking out for them. He walked back towards the house and sank down on the floor his hands on his face and he was crying.

He would never see them again ever! He screamed and started to chuck the living rooms décor around the place till he was exhausted. He leaned back down by a wall and thought to himself of what Astoria had said about Purebloods following a psychotic Lord was true.

Astoria woke up in a different room she does not recognize, she looks around and sees that it is morning she must have fallen asleep.

Then it struck her of what is going to happen today. Her heart started to beat rapidly as she ran out to see where she was. She has never been here before and she knew she was brought here while she was asleep.

As she stepped into the living area there was many people she recognized. They all looked at her but she shook her head "This can't be true no it's a dream I will wake up home where I'm supposed to be."

She ran out of the house outside and started to think how she can get home. Then she thought she could owl someone to go help her father till she figured how to get there. But she couldn't think of whom to owl. She was walking up and down the path for so long and Daphne was watching her to see she wouldn't do anything that could end up hurting her.

Draco was at the Malfoy Manor in his room thinking how his life got to this point where he had people dying in _his house_ and most were people he went school with.

He took out his wand and he felt disgusted to know that people like the screwed up 'Lord' held such magic in their veins. He started to think of Hogwarts and how everyone was caring and observant even the Slytherins' but now everyone ignored each other just a casual hello or a nod and that was a conversation.

But what surprised him was Astoria the only person that still was observant but she was afraid and that's why she needs someone she could rely on. If he was a normal wizard and the crazy 'Lord' had not appeared he would have had considered dating her but now it was too dangerous he would use her against me like he does with my parents.

Thinking about being trapped made Draco angry so much inside that he stood up and started thrashing things around the room. Then he sat down by door and took deep breaths to calm down.

Then someone knocked the door he stood up and opened the door slightly he didn't want anyone to see the state his room was in. if they did they would just ask questions non-stop.

"Draco, the Dark Lord would like our presence in the dining room now!" Snape demanded him to come right now man he hated how cold and pretty much how emotionless he was.

"Yes coming down now." He has no choice either go down and nothing happens or not to go down and probably get killed.

"Ahh Ssnape please sit down and Draco too." Voldemort and his sarcastic welcoming's would give anyone shivers.

Draco sits beside her mother and looks around to see the many followers some happy to be in his circle and some just want to survive this ordeal. Draco was forced and he hated how he could manipulate people to be on his side.

Sometimes he had wished his parents ran away years ago before he came back and then he wouldn't of seen this many people dying and he wouldn't of had to torture anyone.

"We will commence this meeting now that everyone is here. First there are many Pureblood families that have not accepted my offer of gratitude."

"My Lord we will punish whoever it is how they dare defy your orders!" Bellatrix the most devoted followers of him sometimes it made Draco wander if she really was related to her mother.

"Bella dear please do not interrupt. Today we will be paying a little visit to the Greengrass residents, they have not yet chosen what side they want to be in as of yet."

Draco looked to his mother and he felt so worried for Astoria his mother just nodded telling him that there was nothing they could do but just listen and do what he tells us to do.

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned around to face the door. A little elf came in and Draco recognized him it was his elf.

"Ma-Master Draco has letter."

"Yess Draco you may leave now but you will be accompanying me to the Greengrass' today."

Draco felt weak and hopeless and he knew the Greengrass' will not join Voldemorts army and if he was going to be there he will have to torture and maybe even kill them.

He went into his room and sat on his bed and Jingles the house elf brought him a letter, it was tied exactly like the one he had received that morning at school.

He took it and opened the letter and he read it slowly as he could.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you can't do much but could you please see if my father is okay?_

_Please Draco I was brought somewhere because my father wanted to protect us but he…he is going to sacrifice himself for us….._

_Please Draco help me…._

Draco felt a bit relieved that she wasn't going to be there but he also feels angry because he can't help her father because he may be the one to bring him to his death maybe.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think. Please keep on reading people i very much appreciate it :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go people :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"ASTORIA GET BECK HERE NOW!"

Daphne ran as fast as she could after her sister that was soon going to apparated. She fell to the ground and let out a deep cry she knew what was going to happen and she knew she was going to lose her sister if she did not do anything at that moment.

Daphne ran back the palace to find everyone very quiet and looked hopeless.

"Astoria went back home."

Everyone just looked at her some with sympathy in their eyes and others filled with hate against he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"NO! Astoria will live if I have to put my life on the line to save her. He took my family and he's now just using every _Pureblood_ family he can get." Pansy walked down the stairs and finally accepted that she was better of here than anywhere else.

Ever since she had arrived here she stayed in her room and locked herself in. Her parents were killed while she was dragged away by Auroras.

"…and I know what happens when his orders aren't accepted."

Pansy fell on the ground crying in front of many people she would never have done if she wasn't emotionally unstable.

Mrs. Weasley ran across the room and hugged the young girl hard because she knew how lonely she must feel at this very moment.

Pansy didn't move she just let all her emotions go so she just cried in the arms of Mrs. Weasley.

Astoria had arrived in front of Hogwarts and stepped into the school feeling nervous and scared. She came up to Professor Dumbledore's office and just stood there looking at the intricate patterns on the brown wooden door.

The door opened suddenly which Astoria stepped back and was anxious as to who opened it. She looked around to see if someone was there but there was no one so she figured that maybe the old Professor knew she was going to be coming.

She stepped into the office and the first thing she noticed was the amount of books that was piled around the room was all cleared away. She walked up to the Professor's table as he was eyeing her wearingly.

"Miss. Greengrass dear please take a seat." Dumbledore spoke with curiosity and pity for the young student that was facing problems that many of his other students were also facing that he knew that they did not deserve this. They were just simply too young.

"Professor I'd like you to please give these letters to Hermione she will know what to do and for Harry please tell him to look in the fifth door." She stretched out her hands holding a delicate letter written on one of the most beautiful papers ever.

Dumbledore looked up to the student through his glasses and could see she was scared out of her wits but also courage lay in there. He was proud that she had not accepted the dark path that was waiting for her but he also felt upset because of her bravery he was going to lose another exceptional student.

He couldn't let that happen he would try to save every last person he could until it was time for him to go. But know what is important is to help save another innocent child still growing up to face dangers an adult could still not be ready to face.

"Miss. Greengrass I'll call the order and they will take care of the rest so please just stay in Hogwarts until its safe for you to go?"

"Sorry Professor but I will not let my hard work trying to find one of the Horcruxes be vanished because I was not brave enough to save my own father." With that she left the old man to think of what he should do.

Dumbledore sat on his chair and sunk his hands into his face. He felt completely powerless and everyday he couldn't take it anymore knowing that one by one his students were either turned into monsters by force or murdered in the most horrific deaths ever.

He let his tears run down his eyes to fall on the letter that was left for Granger to pick up.

He wrote a letter to Hermione Granger to see him now as the owl left to deliver he was just waiting for her to come quickly.

"Harry do you think Astoria found the other one?" Hermione asked with confusion but she hoped that she had.

"I don't think so and what made you think we should trust a Slytherin to 'help' find one?" Ron retorted with and irritated look in his face.

"She is smart and well she wasn't like the other Slytherin's and she knew a lot about the history. Harry? Oh bother he fell asleep again!"

"Bloody Hell it's like he can't get enough of that these days. Oh and Hermione I think you have a letter it's been pecking the window for some time know."

Hermione turned around to see a beautiful white owl she ran quickly to the window and opened it up to let the bird in. after giving the owl a treat it flew away.

"What is it Mione?" Harry had awoken when Hermione had opened the window he looked at his friend worried as to what was written in the letter.

"Ha-Harry she fo-found it… And shes in trouble…"

* * *

**Nearly to the end I think lol!**

**You don't have to review but it would be nice to have some :D**


End file.
